Winter Wish
by Kamehameha
Summary: Did you know, if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true? For this certain couple, it can and it might. Read And Review! RUKATO! Finished
1. The Beginning Of A Little Story

** Winter Wish**

****

** By Kamehameha**

Kameha: I don't own digimon, if I did, Ryo should die and Ruki and Takato would have been married.

Blue: That's true… You don't own it…

Kameha: When did YOU figure that out? Anyways, Merry Christmas and ENJOY!

-------

_"Did you know, if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?"_

_"Yeah right, like THAT would really happen!"_

_"You could confess your love for Takato…"_

_"What do you mean? You like him too! Why don't you confess to him?"_

_"Takato's not really my type…"_

_"But you said he was!"_

_"2 years ago, I liked him and I still kinda like him, but not anymore."_

_"What? That doesn't make sense!!"_

_"It makes perfect sense! Anyways, I'd better get going now. Bye!"_

_Juri Katou turned around the next corner and bid farewell as she disappeared from her best friend's sight. Ruki Makino stood there with a puzzled look on her face and then continued her way home._

-------

**_~The next day~_**

"ROCK BREAKER!"

"FOX TAIL ARROWHEAD!"

"BUNNY BLAST!"

Three attacks on Drimogemon and still no scratch on the ultimate. The Data digimon laughed as they were mere tickles to him. Takato scratched his head in vain as he was running out of ideas. 

"Let's try it again," The leader ordered.

"It's no use Takato!" Jenrya fought back. He was beginning to get annoyed by the compulsive attacks that didn't even dent the data digimon. 

A card effect raced past Ruki's mind and immediately she reached for the card.

"Card Slash! Shellmon's Hydro Pressure Activate!!!"

"Hydro Pressure!" The fox cried out as gallons of water hit the mole-like monster.

As on cue, Ruki gave the signal, "Now!"

Takato nodded as he ordered. "Guilmon!"

"Right! FIREBALL!"

The flame ball attacked Drimogemon, sending him to the ground and out like a light. The bits of data slowly drifted away as he laid there.

"Takato-kun!"

Takato turned around as he was suddenly tackled down by Juri. "Whoa!!" Getting up, he slowly turned to her. "Watch it; you're going to crack my head on cement someday!"

She giggled as she took a hold of Takato's arm. "'Kato-kun, you promised you'd go shopping with me!"

Takato rubbed his hand and looked at Ruki. "Is it alright that I go Ruki-chan?"

Ruki turned away, slowly trying to hide the jealousy that hid beneath her. "Why are you asking me? Why do I care? Just go if it makes your goggle headed brain satisfied!" 

Takato smiled and turned to Juri, "Okay, let's go!" The two friends walked away as they left Lee, Ruki and the other digimon standing together.

_Silence._

Suddenly Lee spoke up, "What was that all about? Don't you usually stop them?"

Ruki turned away, "No"

**_ ~Flashback~_**

_Furiously, Ruki glared at Takato and Juri, "I'm coming too!"_

**_~End of Flashback~_**

"Second, don't you usually hit him when he calls you Ruki-chan?"

Ruki glared and grabbed Lee's collar of his shirt.

**_ ~Flashback~_**

_Trying slowly to hide the blush, Ruki grabbed Takato's collar, "What did you just call me!??!"_

**_~End Flashback~_**

"Say anything more and I'll blast you to hell where you belong!" She let go of the almost trembling boy, letting him fall on the concrete floor. 

"Let's go Renamon." With that, she and Renamon vanished out of the digital field. 

"Whoa! Harsh, I wonder if Juri's like that."

Jenrya shook his head at his digimon's comment.

"Juri's definitely NOT like that, she's nothing like that!"

"Are you sure?" Terriermon gave the young boy a wink and continued walking out of the digital field. 

**_~Kupori Street~_**

_"'Kato-kun, you promised you'd go shopping with me!"_

_"Is it alright that I go Ruki-chan?"_

_"Why are you asking me? Why do I care? Just go if it makes your goggle headed brain satisfied!" _

"Why should I care?" Ruki thought as she walked past a couple of stores. A fox appeared beside her.

'That's right, why should you care? He's an idiot after all-'

"No he's not!" Ruki screamed.

Smirking, Renamon asked her partner, 'Why should you care about Takato being called an idiot? Seems to me that you do care...' With that she vanished.

'Care?' She stopped and shook her head. 'As if, I wonder if playing with Guilmon made her softer… Hmph…'

She resumed to her stroll around the block until she sighted Takato and Juri ahead of her. Her eyes darted to Juri's arm and Takato's arm and where the two were linked. She muttered a curse to herself and made a mental note to kill him later. She pretended she didn't see them and looked away. To her dismay, Takato waved and ran up to her. 

"Hey Ruki! Look I have some last minute shopping to do, so I'll be home a little later."

Juri tugged his arm and gave him a puzzled look, "What do you mean _home_?"

Takato rubbed his head and answered, "Well, the Matsuki bakery had to undergo some repairs so I'm staying at Ruki-chan's house for a couple nights."

Ruki looked away and pretended not to care. "Whatever, I'm going, I'll tell 'kasan and 'basan you're going to be late." With that she grunted, turned around and walked away.

'Me, care? As if!' She thought to herself.

**_ ~Meanwhile~_**

"Are you sure about this Hirokazu?"

"Don't worry about it! It's not like Ruki's gonna know!"

Hirokazu looked in the closet and found his box labeled with his name. Holding it triumphantly, he grinned at his buddy.

"Look! We could open it carefully, and then wrap it back together!"

"I still think we should wait 'til she gives it to us." Checking in the closet, he found his gift. "Well, I guess it won't hurt if we take a peak."

As Hirokazu opened the box, a 'jack-in-a-box' like figure popped out and scared the living hell out of the poor boy. A tape recorder inside played Ruki's voice.

**"Ha! I knew that was going to happen! Did you really think I would leave your present in an unguarded area!??! Well, if you keep trying to peek at it, you'll NEVER get it!" **

The figure turned to Kenta who was in the middle of opening his present. 

**"Shame on you too Kitagawa! Siding with your friend. I should have killed you two a long time ago! So be grateful numbskulls and don't you EVER sneak in here again!" **As soon as the tape finished, the box blew up in the Shioda's face.

"Maybe… You were right Kenta, Let's scram!" Hirokazu grabbed a sheet of paper nearest to the wrapped boxes. He proceeded to wipe the ash off his face until he read one word on the page. 

"LOVE?!?!?"

He scrambled quickly towards Kenta and waved the note in his face. Kenta's eyes widened as he too noticed one word that caught his eye.

"What the-"

"Shhh! She might be trying to confess her love to someone on Christmas Day!"

"To who?"

"Who else? Chumly!"

"Takato? What?"

Sounds of footsteps were heard outside and were getting louder by each step. The two proceeded to quickly put the present and the note back in the closet, without being heard after that they scrambled out before they were seen.

**_~Outside the Makino residence~_**

"Ha! We escaped that one, all thanks to the great Hirokazu Shioda!" 

"Yeah right! Now she'll notice one missing because yours exploded!"

"True, but we didn't get caught did we?"

"No... Should we tell Takato about the note? I mean, his reaction could care her off before she had a change to tell him or it could all be a misunderstanding!"

**_ ~Hirokazu's Thought~_**

****

"She loves me!??! SHE LOVES ME!!!" Takato spun around the street singing happily as he never looked the obstacles that lay ahead. As on cue, he fell tumbling down a flight of stairs and landed with his leg pointing the other direction.

**_~End Thought~_**

****

Grinning, Hirokazu nodded, "Takato's reaction would be funny but painful for her to handle. Let's just keep this to ourselves okay?" Kenta gave him a strange look and nodded.

**_~An hour later~_**

Hirokazu and Kenta wandered around the dark streets and saw the busy people and stores finishing up on some last minute shopping.

"Hey Kenta, what do you want to do now?"

Kenta shrugged, suddenly he darted his eyes to the sight of Takato and Juri. "Takato! Juri! Over here!" He waved his arms in the air to get the couple's attention.

"Hey! What are love birds doing here?"

Takato blushed, "It's not a date you know, we're doing some last minute shopping."

"Sure… That's what they all say…" Hirokazu teased him.

Takato rolled his eyes, "Anyways, what do you think I should get Ruki for Christmas? Cards, CDs?"

"Hell no! Get her an engagement rin-" He was suddenly cut off by Kenta's hand clasped against his mouth.

"Hahaha… What he means is… erm… anything is fine…"

Reacting, Hirokazu bit his friend's arm; he was soon free to speak his own thought. "She loves you man! Get her something OTHER than more crappy cards!"

Takato looked at him strangely. "What are you talking about?"

Hirokazu and Kenta exchanged glances. Seconds later, Hirokazu's though reoccurred. Talk about Déjà vu…

------

Takato laid on the futon as Ruki tended to his injured leg. He broke it apparently, being the clumsy as he was and whimpered as the girl tightened up the bandage.

"Shut up, it's your fault you got yourself hurt! What on earth were you thinking!?" She frowned at him as he gave out a small chuckle.

_'She's so cute when she looks like that_.' His cheeks grew a little blush as he admired her in his thoughts.

"Anyways, I'd better go get something to eat. You won't be out of there until at least a week so stay put!" She got up and started out the door.

Takato's thoughts directed to the fact that she was heading out the door. _'No! Please don't leave me!!! I LOVE_-' "I LOVE YOU!" Takato blurted it unexpectedly. He looked at her and looked away.

Ruki, being shocked and confused, did one thing she could do at a time like this. She ran.

"Ruki." Takato whispered to himself, before he sniffed and a tear rolled down his cheek. _ 'What have I done?'_

--------

Kameha: Well, what do you guys think? I'm going to update every 5 days so stay put and please read and review! Rukato Itsumademo!


	2. On Eve's Falling Snow

**_ Winter Wish_**

**_ By Kamehameha_**

Kameha: I guess we had a little confusion in the last chapter eh? 

Savoan Locc: This is clearly NOT a Sorato, Koumi OR a Jyoumi fic! It's merely Rukato and I do respect your opinions as stated in my bio. 

Lavos, The Time Apocalyps: I was just kidding about that joke… ¬.¬ Geez… Don't take it that serious about it. Fanfiction=power in this world! Whoopee!! Plus, I used to like Ryo but then after my realization that he is such a perfectionist and that he cares for only himself and Cyberdramon, I realized that he is not suitable for Ruki. But I respect your opinions though, *shouts* HEAR THAT SAVAOAN!!! I RESPECT OPINIONS! *sighs * Kids… But like I said before, I respect that you like Ryuki, nothing against you or anything, but thanks for the flame or review type thingy… I couldn't really tell what it was…

Twin-Dragon: *glomps* Thanks a lot for adding me to your favorite authors list, I may not have the best ideas, but I love writing. Thanks so much and of course, I'm a 'mon of my word! ^-^ 

BloodyKitsune: Is that supposed to be a complaining review? 5 days don't take that long… Don't worry, time flies by when you're having fun! Don't worry, I'll remember to update, unlike some authors I know of… But I'm truthful to my word, see? Didn't I update 5 days after my first chapter? *nudges BloodyKitsune*

Tamer of Light: The Legendary Tamer of Light!?!! Is that really you? *glomps* I LOVED Never Alone! I just forgot to review… u.u Gomenasai… But thanks for reviewing! I really needed that! Oh hail the great and powerful Tamer of Light! *beams* Yay! ^-^

Chibi-Yugi: *glomps* My best buddy and pal!! You didn't have to go that far and insult someone, but thanks so much buddy! You'll always have a place in my heart… or my YGO deck that is… ^-^;;; I still have your Dark Elf… Even if I have no use for it, it's depends on the 'Heart of the Cards!' No, this is NOT a friendship speech, I'm just trying to say you're my best buddy, my pal, my … Tomodatchi!!! *glomps* Thanks for reviewing again! ^-^

PhenixHeart: Awww… Shucks… You are so kind!

Kameha: Let's start with the next chapter. Again, I do not own Digimon and even if I didn't say this, you're going to get the $5.81 from me cuz I'm broke. *went Christmas shopping WAY too long* Enjoy!

------

Chapter 2

"YOU WHAT!?!?" Hirokazu screamed in horror as he listened carefully to the gibbled boy.

Takato looked down as Hirokazu was freaking out. He never should have blurted it out; it was an accident after all. 'What if this is all just a mistake. What if Ruki wasn't really in love with me first? I'm such an idiot.'

"I didn't mean to. It's just. It came out unexpectedly."

Kenta looked at the two of them. "Well, you know how Ruki is. She was probably hoping to surprise you. Or maybe worst yet, she'll hate you."

Takato fell back against the couch, he felt terrible for making her run away. She hasn't been at home for the night and her guardians thought she was a spending a night at her friends. He looked outside and saw a flake of snow, fall from the roof to some grass outside. It snowed the night before and the grass glistened as the sun shone upon the wet greens. _'Ruki.'_

"Well, it's your fault Chumly, I say you shouldn't have let it slip, but don't worry, if it's Ruki we're talking about, she'll be back in time for gifts!"

A thought struck Takato's mind. _'Gifts!?!_' Takato looked frantically at the two. _'Shit! I also forgot! Gifts! I got everyone gifts, except for Ruki!'_ He grabbed his crutches quickly and headed out the door.

The two remaining boys exchanged puzzled looks. "Who bit his butt?"

------

Considering that Takato was wondering around in stores outside with a broken leg, it took him 30 minutes to get there, just hopping.

He strolled across a couple of stores before reaching to his destination. He looked at the winter jacket it had on sale, it was a red jacket with white cotton cuffs, making anyone look like Mrs. Claus, only a younger version. Takato thought back to his conversation with Ruki a week ago.

**_ ~Flash back~_**

Ruki and Takato walked together as they emerged from the library. She carried a couple of books and her bag.

"I think this is enough books to do our research- what!?" Ruki dropped the books as she saw the sight of the jacket in the store. "It's the winter jacket I've wanted so long! Almost everywhere it's sold out and it's a rare style!" She looked at it carefully and immediately looked at the price. Her face grew grim as she looked down and picked up the books. "Let's go Takato, I think we should get started with the project."

Takato looked at her with sympathy in his eyes and looked back at the jacket. He was determined to get it for her. Lucky Christmas was not to far away!

**_ ~End Flashback~_**

Ever since that day, Takato saved up for the money for the jacket.

The boy looked down at the price and reached his pocket for his wallet. 'Good, I have enough. Its 2000 yen, I can afford that now.' He entered the store and minutes later, came back out with a wrapped gift in hand as he hopped back to the Makino's residence.

'_Ruki is sure going to be surprised with this!_' he thought to himself with determination in his eyes.

  
-------  
_  
  
_

**_ ~On Christmas Eve~_**_  
  
_

  
He was ready; he had a wrapped gift in hand, an idea of confessing in his mind and her reaction when he gave it to her. Apparently, she had gone to fight in the digital field by herself and was about to come out as the fog began to clear up. He waited patient for her to emerge from the battlefield. Hirokazu, Kenta, Jenrya and Juri followed them too. Only Ruki didn't notice she was getting watched.

  
  
"Are you sure about this Hirokazu?"

  
  
"I'm sure! Plus, we'll see the love in the air. Happiness. It's going to be the best Christmas ever for those two!" Hirokazu rubbed his nose.

  
  
"Okay. If you say so." Juri had her eyes diverted to the fog.  
  


  
Ruki emerged from the digital field, looking at the time, she picked up the gift and the letter that Hirokazu predicted had the love confession inside. The girl looked around and ran towards the subway.

  
  
"Hey! Where is she going?!?!"  
  


  
"Maybe she's going to go meet him somewhere."  
  


  
"Let's go!"  
  


  
After watching Takato following her, they noticed she didn't know he was following and kept walking. They started out, stalking the couple.  
  


  
The darkness of the subway engulfed them but kept walking as they saw the lights of the train came forth.  
  


  
"West Shinjuku! Leaving in 1 minute."  
  


  
"RUN!"

  
  
Right after they heard the announcement, they ran towards the cart, hoping they would make it there in time.

  
  
"W-we made it." Hirokazu stopped to breathe. "Hey, doesn't Ruki notice Takato?"

  
  
"I don't know Ruki is sitting in front of him."

  
  
They kept quiet during the ride. If the digimon queen were to find out, they'd be dead for being the stalkers that they are.  
  


  
Suddenly the train stopped. The digimon queen got up and off the train and Takato waited a while, then got off as well. The others kept following; they stopped at a restaurant that held a large sign, "_Le Fromage_". It was written in big blue letters, matching the red building design. I guess you could say it was a French restaurant that was moved to Japan. By the looks of it, you could guess that it was more romantic dining during supper than lunch. The restaurant stood on the 5th floor, Ruki took the elevator while the others took the stair case.   
  


  
"Wow. I wonder why Takato would choose this place for lunch." Juri wondered. Takato never took her to a place like this; it was either a noodle house or a fast food place.  
  


  
"Speaking of Takato. Where is he?" Hirokazu looked around. There was no sight of Takato anywhere. All they saw was Ruki sitting in a chair, facing the table. "He's right there!" he pointed on the opposite side of Ruki. "HEY RUKI! Good job! You finally confessed to Taka- "Hirokazu yelled but then realized something wasn't right in this scene. The person sitting across the table was NOT Takato Matsuki, but it was someone else. By the name of...  
  


  
"RYO AKIYAMA!?!" Kenta shrieked as he adjusted his glasses to focus the face. "NO WAY! YOU CAN'T RUKI!!!"  
  


  
"What are you guys doing here?" Ryo greeted them.  
  


  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING RUKI!?!?"  
  


  
Ruki turned around, "What are you guys talking about-" She saw Takato, holding his crouch in one hand, and a gift in the next. "Takato. Wait! It's not what you think!"  
  


  
His eyes widened as he dropped the gift onto the floor and hopped away. She chased after him, but Takato went to the elevator first and the doors closed in front of the girl. "Takato... No..." She slammed her fist against the door. It was no use; she couldn't catch up to him now. "Takato..."

---------

Kameha: Well, what did you think? Another 5 days isn't that long… ¬.¬ Little impatient kids… Please Read and Review!


	3. The True Self I've Fallen in Love With, ...

Winter Wish 

****

****

**_By Kamehameha _**

****

****

Kameha: Gomen, I had to update a little later cuz some urgent business happened at my house. Someone broke in and stole my Christmas present… T-T Anyways… 

TK Macintosh : Thanks for reviewing! 

D3Fan: Thanks for review! The will sort it out eventually, you'll see. 

Ben: You got to see the digimon at the beginning, in this chapter and I might add them in the end too! Thanks for reviewing! 

Blue and Green: Thanks for reviewing! I've never had a Ryuki fan review before… THANKS!!! 

Twin-Dragon: What good is it to have a two chapter fic? Plus, it's a Christmas fic and it'll finish soon, right before Christmas. Thanks for reviewing! 

Thalian: Thanks for reviewing! 

Kahori: Hehehe… Gomen… I guess…. It just seemed so easiler to make it into 4 long chapters than 8 mini ones eh? Thanks for reviewing! 

Tamer of Light: *bows down* Thanks for reviewing! Yes, I know there are other Rukato writers, but you're just one of my favorites! Just like DC, Black, Daneel Rush, Love Star and etc. The legendary fiction writers! *glomps* Rukato Itsumademo!!! 

DigiDestined of Courage: *bows* You're another one of my fav. Authors too! The Legendary DC! *glomps* Thanks for reviewing!! Rukato Itsumademo! 

Black: Another Legendary writer! *bows* Thanks for reviewing!! *glomps* Rukato Itsumademo! 

Kameha: Anyways… ON TO THE SHOW!!! 

****

**_---------- _**

****

****

**_~Inside the Elevator~_**

Takato wiped a tear from his puffy red eyes. It had almost been the main floor, just one more floor to go, and then he could go home. Home, not the Makino residence, but back to his family bakery, his room, his own little world. He regretted buying the gift for her, she liked someone else, he regretted following her, and most of all, he regretted for mistaken the fact that she actually liked him. Ding. The cart reached to the destination and the doors began to open.

Ruki caught up to him as she reached to the main floor. Takato towards her and felt himself trip and fall towards her. Luckily, she caught him, and helped him up. She could feel his warm breath against her face as she assisted him to get back on his feet. 

"Takato… It's not what you think, the gift… and Ryo… It's-"

Takato turned away from her and walked towards Juri, embracing her. Juri embraced back and leaned her head against his shoulder. 

"Juri-chan, do you think it would be alright if you'd like to go somewhere, like afterwards. Wanna?" Takato whispered in her ear.

Juri looked up to that face of his. "Sure… I've always loved you."

Ruki did nothing but watch as the two hugged. She felt her heart breaking immediately, this was not the way she wanted everything to turn out. In fact, this was all unexpected for her. She couldn't take it anymore and walked outside. She turned to look at the building and turned to Takato still embracing Juri. A lone tear escaped from her eye and for the first time, she cried and ran off.

** _"Did you know, if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?"_**

****

****

**_"Yeah right, like THAT would really happen!"_**

**_"You could confess your love for Takato…"_**

****

****

**_"What do you mean? You like him too! Why don't you confess to him?"_**

****

****

**_"Takato's not really my type…"_**

****

****

**_"But you said he was!"_**

****

****

**_"2 years ago, I liked him and I still kinda like him, but not anymore."_**

****

****

**_"What? That doesn't make sense!!"_**

****

****

**_"It makes perfect sense! Anyways, I'd better get going now. Bye!"_**

_'You lied, Juri! You said you didn't like him anymore'. _With that in thought, she kept running.

----------

"What the hell is the meaning of this!?!" Hirokazu screamed as he reread the letter over again.

Ryo rubbed his head and laughed, "I'm not sure what she's trying to say as well…"

"HOW CAN YOU BE SO STUPID!?!"

"Wait Kenta, If this was all a misunderstanding, then we might be able to catch them. Let's go!" The two ran off, hoping to catch up to either Ruki or Takato.

"Ah… Kids are so energetic these days…" Ryo opened the box and there laid a new set of cards. "None of these are the kinds I want too…" He shrugged, "She's probably giving me the weak cards. Oh well…"

-------

"Well, they aren't going to return home… Let's look for places we might have guessed they're there!"

"Wow.. You finally have a great idea Hirokazu…" muttered Kenta.

With that, immediately 2 taxis stopped in front of them. As Kenta hopped in one, Hirokazu sat in another. As the doors closed Hirokazu remembered something really important.

His eyes widened and searched his pockets for some cash. None. "Oh shit…"

------

"That idiot... Why did he have to fall for Juri…? I shouldn't have waited until tonight to tell him." Ruki muttered and wiped a tear in her eye. She stood on the train waiting to reach her destination. At the moment, her heart was crushed. Hoping to confess to Takato, wishing to be together, everything was out of reach now.

A familiar figure appeared in front of her. "Hello Ruki."

Ruki turned away. "Go away Renamon. I'm having a bad day."

"As you wish but I found a little something. I believe it's for you." The fox digimon tossed the gift over to Ruki.  
  


  
"What the-" She was interrupted. As the train stopped, Ruki was pushed outside by Renamon.

"I hope you make a decision Ruki." Renamon said and the doors of the train closed between the two.

"Wait! Renamon!" It was late; the train began for the new destination.

Ruki looked at the package in her hand. It was wrapped in blue gift wrap and had a gift tag on it.

_To: Ruki _

_From: Takato _

_P.S. I'm sorry if I made you upset after the confession. Wanna meet at Kupori Street? I'll see you then._

Curiously, she opened the box and revealed the red jacket she wanted so long. The fabric was soft as the fur of Renamon. She smiled n held the present close to her. "Takato…" 

-------

**_~At the Amusement Park~ _**

Takato brought the cotton candy sticks over to Juri. "Here's one for you! So, are you having fun?"

Juri nodded with pleasure as she received it happily. "But you know it would have been better for Ruki to be here rather than me."

Takato laughed nervously, "Nonsense, it's not like I like her or anything. I'm way over her now…" He let out a deep sigh in his mind. _'Getting over her? As if…'_

Suddenly they heard a very loud yell.

"Well! If your driving wasn't that lousy, I would have given you a tip! That's all the money I have and lower down the damn price!" A familiar face was seen from the far distance.

"Kenta!" Juri cried as she and Takato raced to him.

**_~At Makino's Residence~ _**

"Hello Makino Residence. Oh Ruki! What a surprise."

_"Hey Grandma, do you think I could leave Takato a message. Tell him to meet me at Kupori Street tonight. Alright? Thanks Grandma."_

"You're very welcome Ruki." She put the receiver back in its slot. "Rumiko that was Ruki."

Rumiko put on her coat as she heard her mother speak. "And?"

"She seemed less troubled than before she called. I think she knows that _he's_ more important to her than anyone else."

Rumiko nodded. "I agree."

****

**_~At a Random Street~_**

"Give me a break kid! This is not kindergarten you know!" The driver barked at Hirokazu.

  
"Well, sorry! I didn't have any money anyway!" Hirokazu yelled as he got off the taxi. It drove away, leaving him in dust. "Damn…"

**_~At the Amusement Park~_**

Kenta waved as the other two came towards him. He reached into his pocket and grabbed a rather crumpled piece of paper and shoved it in Takato's face.

"What's this?"

"It's a note, regarding Ruki." 

Takato pushed the note away and it fell to the floor. Juri curiously picked it up and scanned it. "Takato, listen. 

_Dear Ryo, _

_ It has been two years since we've known each other, since the tournament in which you've defeated me and even the battle with the program, D-Reaper. I learned from you a lot, to accept you, to like you and even to **love **you."_

Takato shoved the letter away from Juri, who picked it up again and continued to read it out loud anyway.

"Juri, don't read it anymore, I know exactly what it's going to say!"

She ignored him and kept reading.

_But that was a childish thought of being loved. Although I still like you, it seems you are becoming more distant. So, I decided to let you go, since in my heart, I love another so no hard feelings alright? We'll still be friends._

_Ruki Makino_

"Do you realize this Takato? You still have a change with her. Go chase Ruki now, before she changes her mind and loves Ryo. Since this is Christmas Eve, if you make a wish, your wish might come true." She turned to him with tears in her eyes. "Make this a special Christmas for you AND Ruki."

Takato looked at her with determination in his eyes. He slightly nodded and hopped away. _'I'll make sure this is the best Christmas for the both of us.'_

_------ _

Kameha: Well? What do you guys think? The last chapter's up on the 24th. Whoohoo!! Read and Review!


	4. How Warm, How Gentle, Hugging You Deeply...

**_ Winter Wish_**

****

****

**_ By Kamehameha_**

Kameha: For the love of Kami, I don't own Digimon or the plot of the Winter Special of Love Hina, nor the song 'Winter Wish' or the lyrics. This has to have been the longest fanfic I've ever written, other than the Hilarious adventures of Ruki and Izumi… Now that that's over with… 

Chibi Yugi: *glomps* Buddy Ol' Pal! Thanks for reviewing!! 

KG2: Thanks for reviewing! The cops are getting lazier each passing minute! They didn't even have the brains to think of scanning for fingerprints even if there were fingerprints on the mirror. *mutters* Bakas… But hopefully, I get my Christmas present back… Or at least get a new one… Thanks for caring!

Blue and Green: Yes, odd couples are usually interesting. Thanks for reviewing!

Tamer of Light: Well, I did know what you meant the first time, and I didn't pay that much attention until you reviewed again correcting it. Oh well, I knew what your true intentions were. Hope you get over that writer's block. Try standing on your head and saying fork, it helps! ^-^ Thanks for reviewing! *beams* The 3 Legendary Authors… Rukato Itsumademo!

The Future Queen: Thanks for reviewing!

DigiDestined of Courage: Thanks for reviewing! Hehehehe… *pokes BlackTerriermon* Hehehehe... *pokes him again* Fun… Rukato Itsumademo!

K9: Erm... thanks for reviewing! I did finish it cuz this is the last chapter. ^-^;;; So sorry about the Rena/Guil part…

Classic Cowboy: Thanks for reviewing!

Kameha: By the way, if anyone was wondering, I had this all prewritten and every 5 days, I uploaded the chapters. Kept you all in suspense huh? *hides behind Ruki* Please don't kill me!!! Read and Review!!

--------

Chapter 4: The Finale

**_ ~Makino's residence~_**  
  


  
"Hello? Takato, what a surprise. Ruki called. Uh huh. Yes. She told you to meet her at Kupori Street. It's the best place for couples to meet. Alright?"  
  


  
"Thanks again Mrs. Makino."  
  


  
"And do me a favour, will you Takato? Take good care of Ruki for me."  
  


  
"I'll do my best, Mrs. Makino." A click could be heard as it signified the other person has hung up.  
  


  
Rumiko turned to her mother, "Do you think they'll be together forever?"  
  


  
Seiko looked at her daughter and a short glance at the clock. "Well, it is Christmas Eve. Did you know that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?"  
  


  
She gave her mother a slight nod, and looked outside where the snow began to fall again in the dark night. _'I wish you two luck.'_  
  


  
----------

  
  
Takato kept walking, feeling proud that he finally would get to confess to Ruki and that Ruki might answer back this time. And the gift.  
  


  
"Hm? Where's the gift?" He remembered that he left he gift at the restaurant and continued walking. "I guess I'll pick it up later. I only have 2 hours left until Christmas."

  
---------

**   
_~Meanwhile~_**

**   
**   
_'The gift._' Ruki looked around to see that the gift was not in her hands.

  
  
**_~Flashback~_**

  
  
_Ding Dong, __ Kupori Street._ The announcement said as the train halted to a stop. Rushed, Ruki heard the announcement and raced towards the exit, hoping not to be late, unknowing that the gift still was left on the seat.  
  


**_   
~End Flashback~_**

  
  
"Ah. shit." she muttered to herself as she pivoted and raced back towards the station. "What was I doing?!?!"

--------

**_ ~Meanwhile~_**

****

****

Kupori Street, Takato made it to his destination. He stood on the bridge above the traffic. Around him were couples, laughing, chattering, and heck even kissing. 'There sure are a lot of people here. I hope Ruki's going to be here soon.' He thought to himself as he watched the passing cars.

----------

Ruki looked around after arriving to the station. 'Damn, I just remembered that the train just left. There's no way to getting the jacket now.' Her eyes shifted to the man in a black uniform, who looked like a security guard. He wore a badge on his shoulder saying "_Shinjuku Police Service_" and had a dark covered cap that hid his eyes slightly. 

Almost immediately, she dash towards him. "Hey officer, do you know if I could get back an item that I left on the train?"

He looked at her, "Well, trains in this area travel in a circle; it might take a while for it to get back."

"But I need the jacket now!" She barked as she sent him a death glare. 

"I'm sorry miss, you'll have to wait until the train comes back to retrieve your lost property." He reminded her.

"Screw you!" She screamed as she stomped off. She felt a strong grip on her shoulder. It felt cold and distant.

"No one talks to an officer that way!" The officer barked as he began to pull Ruki towards him. 

"LET GO!" She screamed. It was no use, the grip was too strong and it continued to hold as she struggled.

"Let her go, Hitori-san." A familiar voice ordered. Immediately, the hand loosened causing Ruki able to scramble away from the raged man. 

"Hai, Akiyama-sama." The guard obeyed. 

"Ryo! What are **_you_ **doing here?" Ruki demanded as she faced the Digimon King.

"Think of this as my appreciation for the gift you gave me. I don't really understand the letter that much, but I'm on your side this time. That's what friends are for. I'll help you find Takato so you two can be together forever. After all, this is Christmas Eve; did you know if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?" He replied.

  
Ruki looked at him thoughtfully and friendly punched him. "You're starting to sound like Juri and my grandma, you know that?"

Ryo nodded and smirked. "Same old Ruki." He glanced over to the guard, "You there! Go search up the train with the lost gift. It shouldn't have gone that far."

"Hai, Akiyama-sama." Almost immediately, the guard began.

"I'd better call Grandma to tell Takato to meet somewhere else." 

Ryo nodded, "That might be a good idea."

----------

****

****

Hirokazu continued walking as he constantly kicked an empty can around. "Stupid Christmas… I wish I did bring some money so I could get home. It's on the other side of town." He muttered to himself.

He had been walking for a long while, hoping to find Takato and Ruki and tell them about the misunderstandings. Unfortunately for him, he winded up in the strangest place.

"Maybe I shouldn't have intervened in their relationship, what does this have to do with me anyway? I'm just screwing myself up more." 

_ "Well, at least you tried Hirokazu… That's all that matters…."_

Hirokazu looked up to see a faint image of Guardromon floating in front of him. 

"Guardromon!"

----------

****

****

"I guess it would have been smart if I should have brought some money…" Juri told Kenta as they continued to stroll the dark and busy streets. 

"I should have brought some more money too…" 

"I want to go home…" She stopped and faced Kenta. 

"Me too…"

_ "Well, you will after you find Takato and Ruki right? This is the entire reason why you're doing this, to get those two together. Did you guys forget already?" _

Kenta looked to his side to see a faint image of MarineAngemon. "MarineAngemon…"

_"I used to think you had a lion's heart Juri, what happened to you? Are you really going to give up?"_

"Leomon…"

----------

Takato grew restless from standing at the exact spot for an hour. No show of Ruki yet. He cheeks were rosy from the cold wind and even the wind was starting to get through his puffy jacket. He began to shiver a bit, feeling his broken leg growing numb. 

Glancing around, he spotted a pay phone. _'Maybe I should call her house again to see if she's coming.' _He thought as he limped towards the phone. He slowly typed in the numbers; it was beginning to be more difficult to type since his fingers were almost lifeless from the frost that almost covered them.

"Hello? Mrs. Makino? Do you know if Ruki's going to be here soon? Meet her downtown? Umm… Okay…" _'Great… What if this is really a prank?"_

_ "Takato, I know Ruki's is going to be there. She likes you too much to let you down, even Lopmon told me the same thing, so don't worry okays?" _ A younger girl's voice spoke on the other line.

"Okay. Thanks Shuichon." Takato said with determination. He placed the receiver back and looked at his watch. _'One more hour until Christmas… I hope I'll get there in time.'_

----------

"Guardromon…" Hirokazu looked shocked to see his partner again. It was only 3 tamers that were able to get their digimon back. The rest were unable to find the other partners. "You're back…"

_"I am… but not for long… Hirokazu, do you think what you did today was right? Teaming up with Juri and Kenta trying to improve on Takato and Ruki's relationship, hoping to help them without knowing you had enough money to get there or back? What do you think?"_

"I'm not sure anymore Guardromon… I think I might have made a wise decision. What do you think?"

_"I believe the answer lies within, Hirokazu… You did not think selfishly this Christmas; you care about others, that is all that matters… I must get going now, but I know you helped them out a little. Thank you."_ The digimon spirit faded.

"Is Guardromon playing matchmaker or something? Oh well, I'm off to find those stupid love birds!" With that in mind, he began to march off, in hopes of finding Takato or Ruki.

----------

_ "Well, you will after you find Takato and Ruki right? This is the entire reason why you're doing this, to get those two together. Did you guys forget already?" _

"MarineAngemon…"

_"I used to think you had a lion's heart Juri, what happened to you? Are you really going to give up?"_

"Leomon…"

Kenta looked at his mega level digimon. "Yeah… But I really want to go home… " 

_"Do you believe that Takato and Ruki will ever have another chance at making their dream come true?"_

"I guess… You're right…" Kenta said as he watched MarineAngemon fade away.

_ "Juri, what do you think?"_

"I guess maybe… Takato and Ruki wouldn't have gotten together if it weren't for us." Juri looked at Leomon with a smile. "I'll help find Takato and Ruki, even if we don't make it back by Christmas. It will be a disaster if nothing changes. I want this to be a memorable Christmas for everyone."

Leomon nodded as he began to fade away.

"Well, we should go find Takato and Ruki then shall we?" Juri asked Kenta. He nodded slightly as they both continued to walk.

----------

"Are you sure? I can always give you a lift there." Ryo told her.

Ruki shook her head and replied, "It's alright, it's best that I go look for him myself. I suggest you look for the others, Akiyama-kun."

Ryo nodded and grinned, "Same old Ruki, You can't stand to work with me right?" He watched her exit out of the station, heading for the main busy area of Shinjuku.

"I believe that she has a point. It's best not to intervene with her, she needs to follow her heart this time." The guard told him.

"I guess you're right Hitori-san."

----------

****

****

**_ ~10 minutes~_**

****

_ (Winter Wish Sung by Yonekura Chihiro)_

** (Translations)**
    
    _chiisana shiawase o daiji ni atatameteta _
    
    _nee, omou to mune no oku konna ni itaku naru no_

** How such small happiness is warming our important moment**

** Hey, inside this heart and mind, I began to feel such kind of feeling**

Ruki looked at the time, '10 minutes 'til Christmas… Am I going to make it in time?' She raced across the busy people, trying to look for a certain gogglehead. "TAKATO!!"

----------

**_ ~9 minutes~_**
    
    _anata no me anata no koe subete itoshikute..._

** Your eyes, your voice, all of them I cared the most**

"Ruki! Takato!" Hirokazu called out trying to find his two friends. He suddenly spotted Juri and Kenta. "Guys!!!"

----------

**_ ~8 minutes~_**
    
    _konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta_
    
    _itsumademo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de_
    
    _fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda_
    
    _shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH_

** Falling snow pieces that rolling on my cheek are changing my tears**

** Forever be by my side, don't let go of these hands**

** Upon the winter sky, the twinkling stars is surrounding both of us**

** White shoulders, white breath, feeling you deeply as my winter wish**

The two watched and waved as Hirokazu approach. 

"We have to hurry! We don't' have much time left! Takato and Ruki can't make their wish if we don't find them in time." Juri reminded them.

"Let's go then." Hirokazu and Kenta nodded in agreement.

----------

**_ ~7 minutes~_**
    
    _yorisoi aruita umizoi no yuuenchi_
    
    _nee, kanransha ni notte hikari no machi miyou yo_

** Walking closer together on an ocean-side park**

** Hey, watching a far from train that we rode, let's watch the lights of city**

"Ruki!" Takato yelled out. He had been searching around for the last 13 minutes. No luck in finding Ruki. 

His frostbitten hand attempted to keep his grip on the crouch. It was no use, his grip was slipping. Quickly, his arm gave its all and he tumbled onto the cold and wet sidewalk. 

"Ruki…" was the last word he muttered before blacking out.

----------

**_ ~6 minutes~_**
    
    _tooku naru umi to awai kissu ga setsunakute_... 

**Far away from the ocean, and the scent of a kiss honestly given**

"Takato!!" Ruki screamed as she frantically searched the area for him. It was too hard to find him, from the crowd of people around her. "Gogglehead!!!" 

Suddenly, she glanced over to her side, seeing Renamon. "Renamon!" 

Renamon didn't respond, she merely pointed over to the source of the crowd of people. Quickly, Ruki rushed over to see what the commotion was about.

----------

**_ ~5 minutes~_**
    
    hajimari wa konayuki no IVU chiisana SUTORI
    
    dare yori mo aishiteru kono te o hanasanai de
    
    arukidasu futari no mirai naranda ashiato
    
    nukumori mo yasashisa mo anata to dakishimeru WINTER WISH

** The beginning of a little story on the eve's falling snow**

** The true self I've fallen in love with, don't let go of these hands**

** Walking our future together in each footsteps**

** How warm, how gentle, hugging you deeply as my winter wish**

"Ruki!"

"Takato!"

"Ruki!!! Takato!!!"

The trio continued to search through the crowd of people. Finally, they spotted a familiar limousine. 

"Juri, Hirokazu, Kenta!" Jenrya called for their attention as he rolled down the window. The trio approached to see Ryo, Jenrya and Hitori. 

"What are you guys doing here?" Juri asked them.

Ryo smirked. "Doing exactly what Ruki wanted me to do, find you guys so you won't get lost."

"Yeah but what about Ruki and Takato?" Kenta asked them.

"Well, tonight is Christmas Eve isn't it? We should let them sort this out on their own. Maybe a miracle might happen. After all, did you know that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?" Jenrya explained.

The others looked at Jenrya and smiled. "We've heard that saying so many times." They all said simultaneously as they gave Jenrya a friendly punch. 

Suddenly, all eyes directed to the huge TV screen on the side of a building. It showed a women carrying a microphone, and along with that, they saw someone very familiar.

"Ruki!"

----------

**_ ~4 minutes~_**
    
    _konayuki ga hoho ni maiori namida ni kawatta_
    
    **Falling snow pieces that rolling on my cheek are changing my tears**

"Hello everyone! I hope you all are having fun like I am right now. But look at this, a young girl is standing alone on Christmas Eve. How does it feel?" The women carrying the microphone asked her.

Ruki looked at the camera and looked down at the snow covered cement below her. "Takato…"

----------

**_ ~3 minutes~_**
    
    itsumademo soba ni ite kono te o hanasanai de
    
    **Forever be by my side, don't let go of these hands**

Takato regained consciousness as he looked up to see a familiar face on the large TV screen. His eyes widened and struggled to stand up. "Ruki…" he muttered to himself to find the source of the camera. 

----------

**_ ~2 minutes~_**

****
    
    _fuyu no sora kirameku hoshi wa futari o tsutsunda_
    
    ****
    
    **Upon the winter sky, the twinkling stars is surrounding both of us**

"Takato…" Ruki spoke in the microphone. "I'm sorry, I've been being a real jerk lately, not talking to you… making you misunderstand a concept. To tell the truth, I was really surprised to hear you confess your love to me. I was so scared… I ran. I didn't know that it would hurt you that way if I ran off. I just needed time to think about it.

"Takato, these past months I met you, have made me the most happiest person alive. Remember how you came to my house one day, and you told me you had a dream about me. I didn't believe you at first, but then I understand that it was probably destiny that brought us both together. I never really believed it then, but now I understand. You've melted my cold heart, now I know how it feels to love and to be loved by others. That person I want to share my love with, is to you Gogglehead… Takato…"

She paused for a moment and looked up to the camera with more determination. "Takato Matsuda, I love you. I hope you still feel the same way."

She looked at the gift and put on the jacket. As she began to button it, she looked to her side to see a group of tamers racing towards her from a vehicle. 

"Ruki!" They all shouted simuntaneously. She smiled at them and finished buttoning up her new jacket. 

"Ruki!"

----------

**_ ~1 minute~_**

****

The red head glanced over to the source of the calling. It was the person she wanted to see. He smiled at her and came closer. 

"Takato…" She whispered and embraced him. "I guess you heard everything didn't you?"

Takato still held her in his arms. "Yes, it made me very happy to meet you too. I love you Ruki Makino…"

His cold hands were warmed by the touch of Ruki's hands. "I love you too Takato."

They both leaned forward and their lips met. The crowd cheered on, especially the tamers. Everyone in Shinjuku who turned on that channel cheered. It was a sight everyone wanted to see. The camera man and the women smiled as they saw the sight of the couple. "Isn't that cute? Did you know that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?"

_ 'Well then, I wish that we both can be together forever.' _ They both thought simultaneously.

_ shiroi kata shiroi iki anata to kanjiteru WINTER WISH_

** White shoulders, white breath, with you, the winter wish that I felt**

----------

**_ ~Several Years Later~_**

****

5 year old Hitomi chased her father around the living room. "Please daddy! I want you to read me a bed time story!"

"But it's Christmas Eve, don't you want to wait until Santa comes?" the man asked her daughter.

The little girl shook her head. "I want you to read me a bed time story first!"

The mother sighed as she took Hitomi into her arms and sat down on the rocking chair. "Fine, but then you need to go to bed alright?"

"Okay Mommy…" Hitomi giggled. "Will you tell me the same bed time story you told me last year too?"

The women paused for a moment, then she replied, "Yes… It all began with a young girl named Rika Nonaka and a boy named Takato Matsuki."

"That sounds like your names, Mommy, Daddy."

The women smiled at her daughter's intelligence. "Well, it's similar, but not quite. It's a true story by the way. This is how it begins."

**_ "Did you know that if you make a wish on Christmas Eve, your wish will come true?"_**

-----------

Kameha: *sighs* What did you think of that? Merry Christmas, Happy New Year and… Happy Boxing Day!!! Thanks for all your reviews and inspiration! I love you guys! Remember Rukato Itsumademo!

Note: Thanks to () for pointing out the mistake.


End file.
